


Love in Times of Lockdown

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, Depression, M/M, Merlin & Gwen & Arthur Friendship, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Social Distancing Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Merlin finds himself in a new country, all alone, locked down in his apartment because of a bloody pandemic. Luckily, things have a way of looking up when you live across the street from a tall, dark and handsome stranger.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Love in Times of Lockdown

The clock above his bed sounded too loud to Merlin’s ears. It felt like it was urging him on, telling him to get out of bed. But what good would that do? Get out of bed to do what? He couldn’t go anywhere, there was a pandemic and it had put the whole world in lockdown. Merlin was having a hard time being all alone in his apartment. His only company being his thoughts, who lately had either been cruel or sad. He was in a new country, a new home, and he felt lonely without his friends and family.

Gwen of course—bless her soul—had tried her hardest to stay in contact. But the last two days his depression had been kind of kicking his butt, and he was getting tired of having to lie to her questions. _How are you? Good. What are you doing? Oh you now, keeping busy…_ He wasn’t doing anything, and he wasn’t feeling good. Gwen had a knack of being able to see right through him, so he’d been lying and saying he’d been having problems with his internet connection. So they switched from video calls to mainly texting, which was much easier to lie through. Occasionally Arthur would send him an obnoxious voice message, which would always make him smile at first. He loved his friends and was very grateful for them. But the lovely couple were isolated together and it was a reminder of how utterly alone he was.

Merlin considered himself a happy and positive person, but he was also an extrovert with depression; and having to stay inside without being able to do any real socialising, was killing him slowly... The sun was starting to peek through his curtains and screaming at him to get out of bed. Merlin had been in bed the majority of yesterday evening, and up until now… He finally looked at his clock, it was 3pm. His stomach grumbled as if to empathise even more he needed to get up. He should also eat, but that was a next step and another problem.

Merlin went to his window, opened the curtains and closed his eyes, soaking up the sun on his skin. Usually he would do this every morning, before going to get his breakfast. Before moving, he had lived with Gwen and Arthur; it had been chaotic at times, living with a couple, but now he couldn’t help but miss it. He’d have breakfast with them and then be on the phone with his mum or uncle Gaius, before getting ready for school. It had been a good life. And he’d been confident he’d find a new routine here in Ireland, with his new job. But then the virus had struck and his life had been put on pause. 

He checked his phone, four missed calls. Three of them were Gwen’s, well two, but the other was Arthur which was basically the same thing. He hoped Gwen didn’t think he was ignoring her, he made a mental note to call her later, it will be better than leaving a text.

There was a noise outside his window and Merlin looked up to see...a man, waving him over from the balcony at the other side of the street. Merlin’s first thought was that this man was a contradiction. He was wearing a stained grey shirt, his beard looked scruffy but he had long and healthy wavy brown hair. And his smile was beautiful. Merlin opened his window.

“Hey beautiful,” the man said, “why’re you looking so gloomy?”

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at the lack of tact from the stranger. Usually he hated comments like that when he was feeling depressed, but the way the man had said it was so easy going, so open. It felt like he could slam the window in his face right now and the guy would still be smiling.

“Now that’s a beautiful smile, love. What’s your name?”

Merlin blushed then looked around, the streets were deserted but it still felt weird to start having a conversation in the open. It was also exciting.

“Merlin,” he replied with a smile. Their windows weren’t too far off—they lived in a small street—and Merlin found he didn’t really need to shout at all.

“Gwaine, at your service.” He made a movement as if he was tipping his hat off and it made Merlin smile. The man had an easy, charming, _no big deal_ kind of way about him, and it was exactly what Merlin needed right now.

They talked to each other for a couple of hours, they talked about Merlin being new in Ireland, having travelled from the UK only three weeks prior to the lockdown situation. The fact that he’d barely even been able to enjoy the job he came out here to do. Gwaine had immediately offered daily balcony dates and even proposed online gaming together. Then Gwaine talked about his family, how he missed his little sister but was glad to get a reprieve from her evil ways, his words not Merlin’s. Gwaine told him about his job, how he helped out and was mainly a waiter at his family’s little restaurant. Now closed, of course.

Merlin soon forgot why he’d been so sad. He felt a little bit more alive and like himself again. He had the urge to pick up the phone and talk to Gwen, he wanted Arthur to tease him, he wanted to hear his mother’s voice and hear his uncle give him a lesson about being cautious.

“What are you eating this evening?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin thought about his half empty fridge and how he skipped his last dinner, breakfast and lunch.

“Probably some soup,” he shrugged. “You?”

“I made paella earlier, just need to finish it up quickly.”

“Wow, fancy. Not just a waiter but a cook, huh?”

Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows. “That impresses you love? Turn on in a guy?”

Merlin rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. “You don’t even know if I’m into guys.”

Gwaine only hummed and smirked. Merlin had to give it to him, he was a good flirt. He was a _fun_ flirt.

The sky was getting darker and it was starting to get chilly outside. Merlin looked at the time on his phone. “Right, it’s getting a bit late. I’ll leave you to your cooking then.”

Gwaine looked slightly in thought before they said their goodbyes and the man made him promise to have a chat again tomorrow.

Merlin decided to take a shower, which felt amazing after sulking in his pajamas for days. Then he set about looking for something to eat. Before he could open the fridge, there was a knock on his door. Merlin frowned. It was too late to be a postal delivery and nobody else was really supposed to be out and knocking on stranger's doors.

When Merlin opened the door, it was Gwaine on the other side. He was standing a few feet away from the door, wearing gloves and a scarf covering his mouth. In front of Merlin’s feet was a small package, whose delicious smell was quickly reaching his nose.

“So I hope this is not too stalkerish, but like I said I made paella, and I always make more than is healthy for me to eat.” For the first time since they’d talked, Gwaine looked nervous. “If you’re still hungry or haven’t eaten yet… I know this is stupid and against regulations, but I’m very careful and really clean when I cook. I promise.”

Merlin understood the nervousness now, they didn’t know each other and Gwaine was presuming a lot by coming here, by breaking health safety rules. In truth, it was a bit careless, but Merlin didn’t care right now.

“That’s so sweet.” He sighed, “I’m actually starving.”

Gwaine’s easy going smile was back. “Well, maybe we can share a meal over the balcony...as friends.” And there was that smirk again. It made Merlin feel all fluttery in his stomach.

Both back at their respective windows, they ate, they talked; it was nice, sometimes a bit awkward. The position was certainly not the most comfortable, but Merlin had enjoyed himself a lot.

After they said their goodnights, Merlin rushed to make a phone call. Gwen was going to be so mad, he thought. And he was right. _Merlin Emrys do not scare me like that!_ After some fretting and more berating, they talked more calmly. Gwen told him about how Arthur had started making tiktoks, and after a lot of laughing, he told her about his meeting with the charming brunet from across the street.

“Oh my god Merlin, three weeks and you already got yourself an Irish boyfriend! During quarantine nonetheless.”

There was some rustling on the other end of the line, and Merlin could imagine Arthur trying to pry the phone away from Gwen’s hands, before his voice sounded, “Um, excuse me, _boyfriend?_ You’re supposed to be social distancing.”

“You sound like Gaius,” Merlin answered. “We’re not in physical contact, and he’s not my boyfriend.” He heard both Gwen and Arthur snort simultaneously. “He’s not! You know what? I’m hanging up now, goodnight.”

They both screamed ‘ _We love you’_ before he could hang up. Not that he was really planning on hanging up. He told them he loved them too, and they talked for a little while longer before ending the call. Merlin was getting ready for bed, but decided to call his mum first. It was really late but she was glad he still called her. His mother was more calm in her scolding, compared to Gwen.

After his phone calls, Merlin lay content in bed. He reminded himself that it was ok to feel depressed, that it was normal, that it didn’t mean he was a failure. He might feel a bit lonely sometimes, but he’ll absorb and appreciate the little things, like Gwen’s voice, Arthur’s laugh and the tall, dark and handsome stranger a window away…

The next morning, he woke up early for the first time in days. He went to his window and saw the curtains on Gwaine’s window were still closed. Merlin smiled, an idea forming in his head. He went to his desk and took some paper and pen. When it was done, he stuck the message on his window.

 _Next date’s on me ;)_ _Virtually!_

**Author's Note:**

> no gwaine is not taller than merlin but it's the feeling that counts!
> 
> anyways, stay home! practice social distancing flirting!
> 
> thank you [fabelhalft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft) for beta'ing!


End file.
